Who knew
by LittlePrincessCJ
Summary: Phil and Dan fanfic..
1. Chapter 1

BANG!

I jumped up out of my sleep. 'What was that?' I grab my guitar hero guitar and sneaked to the door breathing heavily. 'What if someone broke in and they have a gun, that doesn't matter I need to protect Phil.' I thought, slowly opening the door, I peered out. Nothing. It was pitch black. I ripped open the door fully and switched on the light with great speed. I looked about, nothing. 'Am I going insane?' I walked back into my room but then I saw it, a bloody hand print... I ran towards it and there in the corner was Phil . He had a blood soaked cloth on his wrist and was barely  
conscious. 'PHIL, WHAT HAPPENED?!' He couldn't reply. I ran to get the phone, where is that stupid thing when you need it. 'HANG IN THERE PHIL, IT WILL BE OK!' I shouted into the kitchen. I sprinted to the living room. There was Phil's phone and grabbed it with great hast and called 999.

Within 5 minutes an ambulance arrived and took the love of my life away. I just stood there confused, depressed and wondering what was going on. I slumped onto the sofa. 'How could this happen, why and what for...' All these questions but no answers. He'd been acting weird for a month now. I just don't know what's wrong.

My heavy head landed of the sofa and I dozed off. I awoke in a panic, I looked about, everything was normal just there was no Phil. I got up and walked to the cupboard. Phil's hand print was staring at me, I couldn't bring myself to clean it up. It was his blood, it made him human. It made Phil, Phil.

My heart pumped against my chest as I thought about him. If only he had the same feels for me. I felt my mousse brown eye tear up, it was too much he was in hospital and I don't know why. I started to cry. He is my everything.

I heard a buzz coming from the living room, it was Phil's phone. I normally wouldn't check his phone but what if it was Phil or Phil's family so I decided to look. It was just a message saying 5% battery left, but as I looked at the message, I saw Phil's background... It me and him smiling. I teared up again. I can't do this any more I need to come out and I need to tell him my feels but now is not the time, he needs me.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped up and grabbed my laptop, I had an idea. I searched up 'hospitals in Manchester', there were about 9. Oh god... But I need to find Phil... I need to see him. It was 7:30 am. I grabbed the house phone and started on the list. Nothing.. My heart dropped a little more...

It was now 9 am and I was on the last two hospitals. But I couldn't give up. I decided to call the next hospital... I wouldn't rest till I know he is safe. He was what I lived for, I just want him to tell me it was 'OK' and everything was an accidental

My heart was pumped what if he is not in Manchester or what if he died or... or...

I was snapped out my day dream by a female voice,' hello, Manchester hospital, how many I help you?'  
'Hello, umm... I was wondering if you had a-a-a...' I could bring myself to say his name... What if I never see him, I started thinking horrible thinks again... I needed him, he was my mine... I was snapped out my daydream again...

'A what? Sir' She sounded concerned.

If you had a Phil Lester in your hospital?'  
'Phil, Phil, Phil' She said.

I could hear her hiding keys while searching for Phil's name

'I am sorry, sir, but we don't.' she sternly  
'OK, thanks any ways.'

'No problem, bye'

I hung up, just my luck, it had to be the last number on the list, but what if Phil isn't where or what if they don't know his name... Again I had all these silly questions with no answers. I dialled up the last number and my last chance to find Phil.  
'Hello? Manchester royal infirmary, how can I help you?' said a woman with a groan. 'I was wondering if you had a Phil Lester?'  
I heard another groan and a ton of mumbling.

'I think so, tell me about him to test if we are talking about the same person.'

'Ummm OK...' her voice seemed to light up a little, ' well, he has black hair, Sky blue eyes, is quite tall and skinny.'

'I think we have Phil, I am guessing you would like to visit him?'  
'I would do anything.'  
'Awww, how sweet...' she giggled.

I was starting to get scary by her.

'Well you will have to enter through the visitors building and sign in then someone will show you the way. OK?'  
My heart leaped in my chest, I wanted to cried. FINALLY.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you a ton times!' I cried down the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... I am the nutter who is writing this story... I just wanted to warn you know that this chapter is the crappiest chapter ever... And I wanted to say there will be no point of view from Phil until like the 6****th****chapter... This may sound very cocky and stupid but it's easier to write as Dan because my personality is a little like his... Sounds stupid I know... Don't throw stones at me please :3 Hope you like it E: **

I found him, I found my Phil. He was safe...

I jumped off the sofa with happiness and , I need to see him, I didn't have time to wash or to eat... I need to see him as soon as I can... I ran into my room and grabbed a bag. What would Phil want? His lion of course and some clear clothes. I took some clear pyjama's, a clean top, some comfortable trouble and of course pants and socks... I was nervous going in to his boxer drawer, what if he doesn't want me to look in there. I open it slowly, nothing but boxers. I pulled two out and shoved them in the bag. Maybe he would want his pillow for comfort. I picked up his green and blue pillow but something fell out. I bent down to pick it up, it was a book, it was a diary... Phil had a diary..? It was open on a page that said ' AM I BI?'

I look at the page for a moment... What? He thinks he is bi... What is the wrong with being bi? I am bi, but he doesn't now that and probably never will.

I picked up the diary and put in the bag. Zipped it up the door and ran to the door... There was one word on my mind... Phil...

Car keys, wallet and bag but what about Lion? I ran back to get him and out the door I was.

It was a 15 minute drive. The whole journey was full of thoughts about Phil... I arrived at the hospital my heart was racing, my palms where sweaty and my head was spinning but I needed to do this.

I slowly pull my legs through the door, I saw I slightly larger lady sitting behind I desk and which has a sign which said 'Visitors Registration'

'Ummm.. Hi, I am here to see my friend..'

'Okay.' smiled the lady with big cheeks. She pulled out a form.

'Just fill this in please' she said showing her rosy cheeks.

I fill in my information and handed to the lady.

She smiled, 'okay, so who would you like to see?'

'Phil Lester.'

She scribbled something on a piece of paper. Then spun her chair round to type something of her computer. She turned back to me and grinned, 'Okay, you ready to see Phil?'

I stared at her and nodded in amazement.

She got up for the chair which doubled in height. She said wobbled down the corridor. My feet were stuck, I froze. She turned around and called 'You coming?'

My feet gave way and robot like my feet followed her, up the stairs in the lift, up more stairs through a long hall. Until she stopped. She smiled at me, and opened the door. I peered inside and there he was...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people of the earth... New update today xD I liked this chapter... I will update again tomorrow... I think...**

'Phil!' I shouted... I ran to the bed and burst in to tears.

I knelled down to see his face. He was paler then normal and had his eyes closed. I looked at him with tears running down my face. Why? Why did he do it?

Phil mumbled but I didn't understand him...

'What is it?'

I stared at him wondering what he was trying to tell me...

I pulled up a chair and sat on it facing him...

He had fallen a sleep again... I took his good hand a held it and I cried more resting my head against his bed and also fell a sleep.

At about 2pm I awoke by something moving... I looked up to see Phil crying and staring at me. I jumped out my seat, staring back at him and started to cry... I walked back up to the bed. And hugged him tightly...

'Are you okay?' I cried.

**Phil nodded slightly. He stared at me trying to hide his tears. **

'Phil I need to tell you something.' I said still with tears running down my face. I walked over to the bag, unzipped it. Phil had finally calmed down but still had tears in his eye and was unable to talk. I rumbled around in the bag till I found Phil's diary, I walked over and handed it to Phil. He stared at me with wide eyes.

'Phil, I accidentally read a page in your diary and wanted to pick up your pillow and it fell out, I am sorry..'

He nodded with sky blue teary eyes

'And Phil, it's okay to be bi.'

Phil bust into tears hugging his book. I went over a wrapped my arms around his fragile body... When he calm down again sat in my chair. I jus stared at this broken, breakable child... He slowly hit my head of his bad and pressed it against the bed.

'Phil, be honest... why did you cut your wrist?'

Phil swallowed hard and let out a few tears then handed me a different page in his diary. It was dated with yesterdays date. He pointed at the page meaning he wanted me to read it...

' Dear diary,

I can't take it any more, I love him but he will never love me back... This has been going on for a month on... I can't take it any more I just want to die.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So today ladies and gentleman your are going to see how bad I am at writing sexually things... God... I am sorry... *hides in corner*. If you don't want to read the sexually stuff there will be a line like this '~~~~~~' **

I felt tears form in my eyes... I closed the book and gave him it back. Why Phil, Why?!

I looked at the floor 'You wanted to die because you love someone?'

He slightly nodded. Tears began slipping down my face... I couldn't look at him.. It just hurt soo much...

After 2 more days in the hospital Phil was allow home.

I stayed with him everyday sleeping in does uncomfortable plastic chairs.

He really never said anything, he never started a conversation, he mostly just nodded, I missed he amazing smile, he handsome voice... It was like he really did died. I missed my Phil.. The bubbly happy little boy...

Phil got in to the car and looked at me.

I tilted my head slightly and smile...

'Thank you.' Wow... that was the first proper thing he said in days...

We drove home finally.

The car journey was awkward. Neither of us said anything... But I could feel someone staring at me but when ever I looked at Phil he was stared out the window.

We eventually arrive at our apartment

'So you thinking of telling your parents about this?' I said trying to kill the awkward as we enter our apartment.

'Of course not.'

'Just one thing Phil, I am always here for you, just call my name' I smiled at him

Phil smiled, 'Thank you.'

He walked in his room and shut the door.

Dan... you idiot, you should have told him. But he likes someone else. I bet he is hotter and sexier then me. I don't have a chance, but I need him or I will probably end up doing what he did. I wonder who he likes...

I tried to carry on as normal but I always stop causally and started thinking about it all... the blood, the hospital, Phil... It was too much...

He wanted to kill himself because he loved someone who didn't like him back. That person most be pretty special or pretty stupid for not loving him back. I lay there thinking about him, his beautiful smile, his gorges smile, his lush hair... he was just perfect. I looked down to see myself with a extreme hard on. I looked left and right... No one. I slowly undid my zip which was about to busted. I lay back against the wall and continuing my daydream about this wonderful human... I looked down and my innocent thoughts flew away. I was much harder then before... I need to be released . I grabbed my dick and jacking myself. Harder and harder... ' Uhhh...' I moaned. I could feel my muscle tense... 'Uhhh...' I cried out. The pressure got me and a white fountain came from my cock. The pressure.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEYYYYY! How are all my normal-ish friends? I will update again on Saturday or Sunday! Probably Saturday... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY! WOOOOOPPPP!******

**PS I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! And thanks to NeverlandNat for always review and stuff! Get better soon! **

knock knock

'Come in?' I murmured half a sleep.

'Hey, sleepy head.' It was Phil.

'What's?' I muffled through my pillow.

'I need to talk to you...' he said staring out the window.

'Ok... What is it?' I slowly sat up.

'Well, Dan this has been on my mind for a while now... You know how I am bi?'

I nodded. Where was this going...?

'and I like someone?'

I nodded again.

My heart started racing, thumping like a crazy.

' Well, that someone is-'

I cut him off with a my soft lip, I wrapped my arms around him...

*Thump*

I found myself on the floor with an amazing hard-on. It was only a dream... a dream... I wanted to cry... I remembered that Phil was never going to be with me.

I let out a big sign and hung my legs of the edge of the bed and dropped my head in my heads.

'What am I going to do?' I thought out loud.

'Do about what?'

I looked up to see Phil, just he didn't look himself; he had bags under his eyes, a pale face and messy hair.

'Phil?' I gentle questioned.

'Yes..?' He yawned.

'Sit down.'

'OK?' said a puzzled Phil.

'What is wrong?' I asked with a great amount of concern.

'Nothing.' he breathed out slow.

I knew he was lying, he wasn't looking me in the eye.

'Phil, I know you and I can tell something is wrong. It hurts to see someone you lo-' I stopped, what was I thinking.

'You what? He said looking me stared in the face.

'Nothing!' quickly jumping

'Dan... I came in here to talk to you...' He didn't look me in the face, 'I don't know how to tell you this...'

What is he going to tell me? My heart start punching against my chest...

'OK?' I said in a confused tone.

' There is no doubt in my heart you don't feel the same way as me but I have to say this... I promise I will move out...'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' I yelled.

'I love you.'


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know how to reply . So I just stared at him.

He got off my bed. 'And Dan. I'm moving out... today.'

He slowly walked to the door, he slowly turned around with a small tear running down his cheek, 'So I guess this is good-bye...'

I sat there in shock... 'What..? NO!' I cried, I flew out of bed and ran out the door... Phil was already gone. 'NOOOO!' I need to stop him. 'PHIL! WAIT!' I shouted. I sprinted down the stairs... 'PHIL, YOU CAN'T LEAVE I NEED YOU.' Phil was seating on the last step with head in hands. He looked up at me. I dropped to my knees and started to cry... He crawled over to me and wrapped his arms and told me to hush... I launched my arms around his neck he pick me up and past me on his lap... I cuddle my head into his chest, after a while I knew I had to confess and tell the truth. 'P-hil...?' I stuttered. He lifted his head off mine, 'Hmm...?' he humped still still hugging me tight.

'I'm bi...' I glanced at his face... he looked shocked. ' And Phil...' I sat up, I stared straight into his ocean blue eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in... Our lips connected. I felt sparks fly, fireworks go off, my heart was punching against my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see a shocked Phil with the widest eyes ever...

'Phil... I love you...'

**Soo... I know I said Thursday but I had a few problems: A. I broke my finger B. The internet in really bad and C... I will tell you when I remember :D So this is that last chapter :( but don't worry I am thinking of a sequel and have a few idea for more...so bye bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... I changed my mind after a ton of people begging me to write more.. I will write more but it will be a while till I start posting again :) Start February latest... Sorry but there are a few things in my personal life I need to look after first :)


End file.
